


Liability

by silverbutterfly07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Hatred, i didn't mean to do this to my son but it was kinda self insert emotions, subtle klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverbutterfly07/pseuds/silverbutterfly07
Summary: The hallway was quiet. It was probably the most quiet place on the entire ship, save maybe the cryo-pods. There was one large window, out of which one could see the rest of the galaxy. As one of the most indirect routes available in the castle, it wasn't used by anyone that wanted to get somewhere fast.orLance has a good ol' dissociative self loathing cry





	Liability

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to get my emotions out in a healthy way and this ended up being the outcome, i love my son and will protect him with the life but sometimes a bitch gotta do what a bitch gotta do. sorry in advance

The hallway was quiet. It was probably the most quiet place on the entire ship, save maybe the cryo-pods. There was one large window, out of which one could see the rest of the galaxy. As one of the most indirect routes available in the castle, it wasn't used by anyone that wanted to get somewhere fast.  
All of this was perfect for Lance, who currently sat with his back against the cold metal wall, knees tucked up to his chest and his chin resting on his arms. He wasn't sure how long he'd been staring out the window, but based on the numbness in his legs, it had been awhile. Even so, he felt no motivation to move. In fact, the very idea of moving from the cramped position made him tense up, and he hugged his knees closer. He blinked, letting the slow tears leak out and trace their way down his cheeks.  
He was too aware of the cold they caused- the dried salt, the sticky, tight way the dried tears made his skin feel.  
He did nothing to stop them from falling.  
He missed his parents.  
He missed his siblings. He missed his cousins. He missed his abuela.  
He missed his house and his room.  
He missed the Garrison.  
He missed the ocean and the rain and the sun, the way it felt to be part of a world that made sense.  
Here everything was irrational and new. Constantly new. The adventure of the Garrison was nothing compared to the chaos of being a Defender of the Universe. He blinked hard as more tears spilled out of his tired eyes  
He didn't ask for this.  
He didn't want this.  
If he could go back and undo it all, he knew he would. What good was he, Lance McClain, against an entire goddamn alien army? Who was he to pretend to be great? To be a hero?  
His breath caught in his throat and he buried his face in his arms, choking back a sob.  
He was no one.  
Useless, unneeded, unwanted. Deadweight.  
That's all he was to the team.  
He felt a soft presence in the back of his mind, nudging him, trying to send out comfort, but he pushed it away. He didn't deserve Blue. He didn't deserve that gentle comfort. He was overwhelmed with a series of increasingly violent thoughts, and it took all of his willpower not to let them consume him.  
Suddenly he felt a warmth seep from the base of his neck down through his body. There was a muted shuffling sound, and warmth bloomed through his side as well. Slowly, the thoughts began to drift away.  
Shakily he turned his head, too drained to lift it entirely. He was met with a soft violet-eyed gaze, gentle in a way he wasn't sure could truly be meant for him.  
"You too, huh," said a soft voice.  
There was nothing in the universe that could have stopped the broken sob that wrenched itself from Lance's throat in that moment.  
His body shuddered, and he felt himself being drawn closer into the warm embrace. He allowed himself to melt into it, his breath labored and shaky.  
As the minutes shuffled by, the wracked sobs and stuttering sniffs began to subside, leaving only slow, jerky breaths.  
After a few more minutes of watery hiccups, Lance slowly pulled himself upright, wiping the tears away with messy swipes of his wrist, leaving behind streaky lines on the sleeve of his shirt.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't want anyone to see me like this," he whispered hoarsely, voice cracking from the stress of speaking after so long a silence.  
He felt a shoulder nudge his own, and he glanced to the side to see a soft smirk.  
"Too bad you took my spot then, huh punk?" Keith murmured, his smirk growing into a genuine smile.  
Lance felt his cheeks twitch upward in response, snorting softly. There was comfortable silence for a few moments, then Keith hoisted himself off the ground and turned to face Lance, offering him his hand.  
"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."  
Reaching out his hand, Lance grabbed onto Keith's and pulled himself up.  
As they walked down the corridor, he sent a gentle nudge back to Blue, smiling when he received a happy purr in return.  
Maybe things would be okay.  
After all, he was Lance fuckin' McClain.


End file.
